A Moment of Change
by Clubfoot
Summary: Carly steal Sam's boyfriend could this be the end of Icarly?
1. iSteal

**I don't own Icarly in any way shape or form.**

"What did you guys just do?" Said Carly Shay looking shocked

Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson didn't know that, there best friend had been spying on them. Carly secretly liked Freddie, but she didn't want him to know since she has denied it since forever.

"Uh." They both started to talk

"You, know what none of your business Carly." Freddie didn't even know he had said it.

_5 Months Later_

"Man, these boxes are heavy." Declared Leon as he moved up to his new apartment in 10-B.

Over on Carly's apartment they had just heard about a new tenant in the apartment so they went over to help him move in.

"Wow, you are Icarly, wat sup I am Leon West and I am 16."

"But, you are so short." Said Sam

"Sam... be nice." Said Carly

"Its okay... Sam is only like that because she fears me."

"What..."

"You heard me, and you were like that to Freddie because you liked him, and now you two date."

Leon had a secret he could read minds, if he focused hard enough, and that was a power a power indeed.

"Where are you going to school." Said Freddie

"Umm.. Ridgeway."

"Awesome we go there we are seniors now."

"Actually I am a Junior..."

"Wanna, go to Groovie Smoothie." Said All 3 at the same time

"Sure, just let me finish up in my room, its all on me, after all I am...wait never mind."

They headed to Groovie Smoothie, Freedie and Sam had started to date, after Sam told Freddie, that she like him and Freedie felt the sam way, but Carly had became increasingly jealous. They went to Groovie Smoothie, and stayed there for an hour.

"You want Pizza?" said T-Bo?

"No, but-why do you have pizza on a stick?"

The Man just left, awkwardly.

_At School_

"_All right students I would like you all to meet our new student Leon West, he has just moved in from Alabama, make him feel welcome." Said ._

School passed by quickly, but it was boring just to be there.

Leon had just came around the corner, when he caught Carly kissing Freddie, and just them Sam had caught them could this be the end of Icarly?


	2. Ibreakup

**Disclaimer: I don't Icarly or any content**

"Carls, what are you doing?" Sam said with tears in her eyes.

"Uhh..nothing." Said Carly

"I am pretty sure, you were just kissing my boyfriend!" Sam Yelled

"I-I got to go.." Said Carly

"And you...Freddie I thought you were different to bad I was wrong, you know what it's over."

There was still something to be done, as this is the night they do Icarly, so Leon went over to Carly to help her.

"Carly, it is your fault you had like a million chances to take Freddie, but you didn't, so you need to apologize"

"I am not apologizing, I just need time, and I guess we will cancel Icarly tonight."

"No, don't do that I have a plan."

So with no Freddie, Carly, or Sam what was Leon's weird plan that he came up with, but for one thing it was sure to be good.

"And that is our show for Today, and just so you remember I am Leon and thats Spencer, and this was Icarly."

"And...we are clear." Said Leon's little sister Kiana

"Wow, that was awesome." Said Carly

It turned out that was the most viewers ever on the show at 500,000 people, and most people like to see a new face on the show, and Sam and Freddie both watched, and were shocked at how good Leon was at this type of stuff.

"But...you 2 can't continue doing the show every week...I mean Sam is eventually going have to come back, and so is Freddie, Leon I know you mean well, but it is just not the same with me not on the show."

"Carly...Sam and Freddie hat each other now, and rightfully so, you did steak her boyfriend and kiss him."

"Thanks, you have been a lot of help, so you want to go to the _Premier _with me?" Said Carly

"No thanks, I got lots to do later, maybe tomorrow?" Said Leon

"Sure, I would love that." Carly Smiled

Leon called Freddie and Sam later and out them on 3-way, and told them everything, and they actually got back together, but they both said they wouldn't join Icarly again. They had an interesting offer for him, they told him that they would start there own web-show together, and needed a co-star for Sam, Leon was the first choice.

"So what is it going to be, it better be a yes or I will break your freaking arm!" Said Sam fiercely

"Umm I am going to-."

_**You the fan decide: **_

_**A:Join Seddie**_

_**B: Do Icarly weekly**_

_**C: Secretly do both**_


	3. Ireturn

**Disclaimer: I don't own Icarly**

"I uhh- I guess I will join your show." Said Leon

"You better, or else I get Freddie on you, and trust me you DON'T want that." Said Sam

Sam told him that they would do it on every Thursday Night, which is the same night they do Icarly, she may not look like it, but when she wanted she could smarter than Carly and Freddie. Leon told Carly he was joining Sam's show.

"Sorry, but it is in my best health interest, to leave."

"What you are one of the most self-centered egotisical people I have ever know, you try to be my friend, so you can bring me down you-."

Leon had leaned in to kiss Carly it had lasted 7 seconds, and was great according to Leon, but Carly reaction was much much differnent.

"Why, did you kiss, Leon I like you, but not like that, so just leave now, I see no one cares enough to see how I feel, I mean I still like Freddie, but my friend stole my man."

Carly started to cry, the extreme emotion of her two friends dating was to hard to bare, Leon was there to put his shoulder on her, and make her feel, better she then knew Leon's feelings were real, and kissed him.

Meanwhile, at Sam's

"Yep, Paybacks a *****." Said Sam

"No, swearing Sam, even if we are dating."

Sam was happy for the past 5 ½ years she to has had a crush on that little Fredward, but now he choice Sam. Sam also had a Twin Sister Mealine who was crushing on Freddie.

"Hey Freddie!"

"Wait, Mealinie?"

"Yea, told you I wasn't Sam, but forget that where is Sam?"

"She just left she skipped out on detintion and got caught, and had to run back, very quickly."

"Good, mind if I give you a present."  
>"Sure, knock you self out."<p>

Before Freddie knew it his lips were pressed against her soft, mushy, glossy lips, was little Freddie, becoming a little pimp?

"WHAT THE **** IS THIS?" Said Sam

"Sam, it is not what it looks like." They Said at the Sam time.

"My own sister, turning against me, seriously?"

"No, you have picked and beat on me my entire life, its about time you get what you deserve, I am out of here!"

"And you Freddie, after we got back together, you cheat on me again, this time we are over, and trust me won't get back together.

At Leon's Apartment

He was talking on the computer to a strange voice, and it was a very very interesting conversation to say the least.

"Phase 2 of Destroying Icarly is complete Master." Said Leon

"Good, 1 more Phase and Icarly will be gone for good, and I will have the best show on the web, I told them they would Rue that they, and now they are Rueing haha!" Said Nevel


End file.
